left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheDesertFox
Hello, TheDesertFox. Thank you for your to the User:TheDesertFox page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Five Dog (Talk) 13:02, December 13, 2009 Commie Zombie Dude, you are a dumbass. All Americans know that in the Vietnam War, Americans killed Communist Vietnamese with the M60. And the Chinese not being happy? WTF! WE DIDN'T DO SHIT TO THE CHINESE! THEY WOULDN'T BE PISSED! AND HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PEOPLE NEVER SAYING COMMUNIST BUT RATHER COMMIE?! WATCH A COLD WAR MOVIE OR PLAY A COLD WAR GAME! THEY ALL FUCKING SAY COMMIE AND THE CHINESE DON'T GIVE A DAMN! IF THEY CARED, THEY'D JUST BARGE ON IN AND KICK OUR ASS! On an unrealated side note, I am also of German heritage. Haben Sie einen schönen Tag, Arschloch. Pvt. Reddenbawker 22:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Or how about you read a history book on the Cold war since they tend to be a little more accurate than movies or games and stop being rude to people?Nightmirage 23:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Jesus H. Christ. Where do I start. First of all, I am aware that the Americans referred to communists as "Commies". Second of all, I wasn't "protecting" the Chinese. Third of all, if someone is mowing down Infected with the pig, and all of a sudden a little thing pops up saying "Achievement Unlocked: Commie Zombie" they probably wouldn't say "Oh yeah, it's a reference to the Americans killing the Viet Cong communists, or 'Commies'! I totally get it!" They'd probably say "Commie Zombie? What? I don't see any Soviet army zombies". Some people would certainly get it, but I highly doubt that the majority would. And finally, I understand that finding your caps lock key is exciting, but please refrain from using it in excess. Danke und rechte Rückseite an Ihnen. TheDesertFox 10:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Suggestion regarding the forum, and a couple small questions 1. Maybe. We made the forum so people would stop using the blog. Some people refused to transfer and only got pissed when we told them to move. 2. Like it says on my talk page, all userboxes are here. I get this question so much that it's become annoying. But as for the custom saying stuff, go to a userbox with a template you want, go to "View Source" and copy and paste it to your userpage. Change the words and anything else you might want accordingly. The Steam Userbox is already made. 3. The "This user takes things seriously on the main wiki" thing is mine that I created myself from one of the similar templates (and more). You can go to any of those kinds of templates, then copy and paste the HTML code to your userpage then create your own witty saying or whatever. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop removing the pros and cons of the melee weapons Maybe you don't like having pros and cons on them but thats your thing. Yeah I know they aren't the best but how are they gonna get better if you delete all of them? If they are good for ranged weapons they are good enough for melee, so please don't undo my revisions to those pages reinstating them. Regards, (Flak88 09:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC)) Apart from the chainsaw, all melee weapons are virtually identical, unlike the firearms, the only things other than appearance and method of damage (bludgeoning, slashing, etc) differing between them are swing speed and swing range, and the ones that have the largest/fastest/smallest/etc of whichever have that covered in the notes, like the Nightstick and Crowbar. TheDesertFox 09:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) With a bit more thought into it I actually agree with you. Now I know that most of my observations on the weapons were probably a bit odd (thanks to the Australian Government believing that Left 4 Dead 2 turns people into homicidal maniacs). I won't protest at their deletion anymore if you chose to go that way. (Flak88 01:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC))